


Breathe In The Good, Breathe Out The Bad

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Drabble Meme [42]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Christmas, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Social Anxiety, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Daryl has a panic attack and Paul is there to help him.





	Breathe In The Good, Breathe Out The Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drcloyd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcloyd/gifts).



> Prompt: "I feel like I can't breathe."

Daryl paced back and forth in his bedroom. A place he had ran too during the damn Christmas dinner with Paul’s friends and family.

It wasn’t that he wanted to be unsociable or anything he just didn’t feel as if he could stand being around all those people. Hated that he had even agreed to let Paul host Thanksgiving at their house because he knew how he could get around too many people.

He had just hoped today would be different. That his anxiety wouldn’t get the best of him like it had.

Obviously that had been a bust though.

“Daryl?” Paul’s soft voice asked from the doorway and Daryl turned to look at him. “Are you okay?”

Daryl shook his head no. “I feel like I can’t breathe,” he admitted hating how vulnerable he sounded. But Paul was probably used to it by now. They had been dating for two years now and he knew how Daryl was. Knew that being around lots of people set off his anxiety.

Paul had even tried to change Daryl’s mind about holding Christmas here but stubbornly Daryl hadn’t listened.

“You’ll be okay,” Paul reassured him as he walked over to him. His arms sliding around Daryl’s waist and Daryl let Paul hold him. “Just calm down for me okay,” he spoke and his words made Daryl close his eyes as he rested his forehead again Paul’s shoulder.

“Just breathe in and out slowly. Breathe in the good and breathe out the bad,” Paul continued talking. Going over the many steps that Daryl had learned in counseling to deal with his panic attacks.

Steps he had told Paul about in case moments like these happened.

Was almost glad now that he had told Paul what to do. Was even thankful he had him because he wasn’t sure anyone else would know how to deal with him like Paul did.


End file.
